duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
SYN Productions
SYN Productions is a music production company created in 1991 by Simon Le Bon, his wife Yasmin Le Bon and close friend Nick Wood, hence the name SYN S'''imon, Y'asmin, '''N'ick. The idea for the project was originally conceived three years earlier in 1988 and now comprises of four unique divisions, SYN Studios, SYN Songs, Syn Entertainment, and Syn Create. History Simon Le Bon met Nick Wood through his wife Yasmin Le Bon, who was sharing a flat in London (UK) with Nick at the time when Simon first met her. The two became great friends and after they had known each other for a year or two, Nick told Simon he was going to live in Japan and planned to set up a studio to produce Western music that appealed to Japanese sensibilities. He asked Simon if he would be interested in the project, which he was but felt that he wasn't so much investing money in the company but actually investing in Nick. It wasn't until Nick met Naoko Hyuga in Tokyo three years later in 1991 that the concept became a reality and SYN was born as one of the first international music production companies in Japan. Original founders *'Simon Le Bon' Simon is described as the SYN 'Founder and Chairman' *'Nick Wood' Nick is described as the 'Founder President' and is SYN's Creative Director. He started out in the music business in a band called Apassionata which were signed to Virgin Records and is a great friend of Simon Le Bon, since the period when his wife once shared a flat with Nick. He worked with Simon producing the song "Grey Lady Of The Sea", the soundtrack to ''Drum - The Journey Of A Lifetime''. *'Naoko Hyuga' Naoko worked at CBS where she was assistant to the Manager of Sony Video Department. She joined SYN when a friend told her about a British guy looking for a manager and by coincidence met Nick in a restaurant in Shirogone (Japan), where they got talking and she recognised his name because she was involved in distributing the laser disc he had made with Simon Le Bon called ''Drum - The Journey Of A Lifetime'' about the around the world yacht race. SYN Studios SYN Studios are producers of music and sound design for over two decades, writing songs arranging, recording music for thousands of TV commercials in all styles and genres. Clients include Sony, Toyota, Mazda, Nissan, Haagen Daz, Nike, Panasonic and Volkswagen. The current studio buildings were designed by Marc Newson and opened in 1996. Awards won include: *Mobius Award *ACC All Japan Award *The IBA Of Hollywood *The London International Advertising Award SYN Songs SYN Songs is an independent music publishing company and record label. Its catalogue includes songs by Julian Lennon, Simon Le Bon, Robert Palmer, Nick Wood, Nichion, and Silvio Anastacio (includes "Save a Prayer" released on the album From The Heart). SYN Entertainment SYN Entertainment are creators of events, live show and concerts. SYN Create SYN Create is in the business of advertising, ideas beyond the traditional. A selection of SYN credits *''From The Heart'' *''SYN Songs Sampler'' *''Meli Melo'' *''Songs & Scores'' *''Nobody Knows'' *''Nescafe Excella: Sounds of Summer'' *''Love Kills'' *''SYN Sampler'' *''Passion'' *''Cafe Bossa'' *''The Square by the Hilton Tokyo Bay'' *''Lovely World'' *''The Ritz Carlton, Tokyo Presents Night & Day'' *''SYN: DVD Showreel 2005 / Free'' Links *http://syn.co.jp/ Category:Recording studios Category:Record labels Category:Simon Le Bon related